1. Field
Embodiments relate to a secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lithium secondary batteries may be manufactured in various shapes and may include, e.g., a pouch type, a cylindrical type, or a prismatic type secondary battery. Recently more attention has been focused on pouch type secondary batteries, which may be flexible in shape and may be lightweight. Accordingly, pouch type secondary batteries may be suitable for slim, lightweight portable electronic devices.
The pouch-type secondary battery may include a freely bendable case formed of a thin metal film and an insulating film attached to both surfaces thereof, unlike a circular or prismatic case formed of a thick metal. A space for accommodating the electrode assembly may be formed in the case.